herofandomcom-20200223-history
Farkas
Farkas is a lycanthropic Nord resident as well as a member of the Companions at Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He makes up a more exclusive group in the team known as The Circle, alongside his twin brother Vilkas, Aela the Huntress, and Skjor, all of which have the blood of lycanthropes. He is voiced by singer Michael "Popeye" Vogelsang. Personality Between him and his twin brother Vilkas, he is the stronger of the two; but in return, his brother is the more intelligent of them, which is put into actuality by his short dialogues. Despite his muscular build, Farkas is actually a very kind-hearted individual. As such he acts very friendly towards other Companions, especially towards the Dragonborn. When searching Dustman's Cairn for a shard of Ysgramor's legendary axe Wuuthrad, it is revealed that he has arachnophobia, as he is afraid of frostbite spiders encountered in the crypt. Role He is first encountered outside Whiterun alongside Aela the Huntress and Ria fighting a giant, the dragon can talk to him after the battle and learn about the Companions, he will then give instructions to the Dragonborn on how to join them. Unlike his brother, he will be more welcoming to the Dragonborn if he/she joins the Companions. For their first mission, he will be assigned to assist them in finding a shard of Wuuthrad, the axe once wielded by the Companions founder Ysgramor located in the nordic crypt Dustman's Cairn. There, they find the shard, but the Dragonborn also learns about his fear of spiders as well as the fact that he is a werewolf. Not long afterwards, he will be present in the initiation of the Dragonborn in the Circle, an exclusive group in the Companions made up of werewolves. After the Silver Hands invade Jorrvaskr, leaving Kodlak Whitemane dead, he mourns the lost of the harbinger and is in attendance at his memorial service, but he also demands justice upon the Silver Hands for their unforgivable crime. He travels with the Dragonborn, Aela, and Vilkas travel to Ysgramor's Tomb to cleanse Kodlak's spirit of lycanthropy, and ultimately send his spirit to Sovngarde. However, he will refuse to travel on at a certain point when the team comes across frostbite spiders, as the fear from back at Dustman's Cairn begins to get the better of him once more, he leaves the Dragonborn and Aela as the only members to continue further into the tomb. After the quest line is completed, he will become a potential follower and even a candidate for marriage. Quotes Trivia *"Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. Whilst his brother's name, "Vilkas," also means wolf in Lithuanian. *Farkas is a master trainer for the Heavy Armor skill, though his Heavy Armor skill is actually a low level. *Strangely, while his default weapon is a greatsword, he is actually more skilled with one-handed weapons. Navigation Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Sidekicks Category:Supporters Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Cursed Category:Vikings Category:Loyal Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Adventurers Category:Mentor